The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to blister packages and a method for manufacturing the same.
Blister packages are devices used to package items for display at a point of sale, for example at a retail store. Blister packages are widely desirable because they are inexpensive to make and fill, and they enable packaged items to be viewed by consumers at the point of sale.
Blister packages are available in many configurations. A popular blister package, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,611 to Hansen, includes a transparent blister face secured to a backer, such as a paperboard panel. The blister face includes a pocket to store and display items, but also is provided with an angled blister flange. The blister face is secured to a correspondingly angled backer. Due to the angled blister/backer configuration, this blister package has increased strength, requires less material to make, and can be smaller than other conventional blister packages.
Although conventional blister packages have many benefits, it is still desirable to improve them. For example, adding information or secondary items to conventional blister packages usually requires inserting an instruction booklet or secondary item within the blister face adjacent the primary item, which can detract from the appearance of the primary item. Moreover, the inclusion of the information or secondary item can increase cost by impairing the packaging of the primary item.